


The Avengers Meet Peter Parker +1

by LillithFox14



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1, 8+1, Bisexual Peter Parker, F/M, Fluff, Gay Harley Keener, Irondad, M/M, Peter Parker Meets the Avengers, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Post-Civil War, but more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillithFox14/pseuds/LillithFox14
Summary: The Avengers finally meet Tony's mysterious intern. Plus a surprise guest.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team
Comments: 18
Kudos: 1103
Collections: Marvel Stories, Peter Parker's Tales, Tiny Stank is Spiderboi's dad





	1. Pepper Meets Peter

Pepper went looking for Tony, who was currently on the run from a meeting that she specifically told him that he couldn’t get out of. She has had to track him down many times before, so figuring out that he was hiding in his personal lab was easy.

But instead of finding Tony, a teenage boy was working on a piece of his suit. He hadn’t even noticed her yet, reminding her of when Tony got so focused on his work that he blocked everything else out. 

“What are you doing here?” The boy jumped at the sound of her voice and turned to face her. Now she recognized him, he was the personal intern that Tony told her about, Peter Parker was his name.

“Miss Potts, uh, hi. Mr.Stark told me to come here so I, uh, could-” She raised her hand to signal that he could stop. “And where is he?” The look on his face told her that he did know where Tony was and he probably told him not to tell her if she came looking for him.

“I-I don’t kn-know.” God this kid was a bad liar. Before she could press the subject, the lab door opened behind her. “Hey, kid. I got the pizza!” In came Tony carrying a large stack of pizzas, there were so many that they blocked his vision. 

Which is why he didn’t notice Pepper was there until he put them down. “Fuck.” “Language,” Peter said while moving to the boxes to grab a slice of pizza. “Whatever, you're just as bad.”

Pepper watched in amusement as Peter made the most innocent expression she had ever seen “I have no idea what you are talking about.” Tony rolled his eyes. Watching the two of them react to one another wasn’t only entertaining, but it also answered some of the questions she had about Tony’s recent behavior. 

Recently, he has been happier, less antisocial, and even started to gain some weight from eating regularly. She hadn’t considered that it was caused by his new intern, but now it was obvious.

She bet he was the one to convince Tony to take a break in order to go get pizza, something he would have never considered before. It was nice to see him be so open with someone that wasn’t herself or Roedy.

Pepper had a feeling that she was going to like Peter Parker, especially if he kept on being so good for Tony.


	2. Bruce Meets Peter

* * *

“Doctor Banner, Mr.Stark has told me that he will be coming down to your lab in a few minutes.” “Thank you, Friday.” He was probably coming to get the web fluid that he let him borrow from Spider-Man. 

Just like Friday said, Tony was there in a few minutes. What she didn’t tell him was that there was going to be someone there with him. Next to him was a teenage boy who looked like he was about to burst.

“You’re Bruce Banner.” He finally managed to get out. Okay, now it made sense. “Let me guess, you’re a big fan of the Hulk.” The boy looked at him with confusion, “Uh, I guess Hulk is pretty cool.” 

Now he was back to being confused. “You’re my favorite scientist of all time. Your work in biochemistry is...phenomenal. I’ve read all of your papers.” Bruce was not expecting that. He looked up at Tony for an explanation of who this kid was. 

But instead of an explanation, all he got was an annoyed look. “I can’t believe I lost him to you because of biochemistry.” “Who is he?” Tony was about to say, but the kid beat him to it. 

“My name is Peter, I’m Mr.Stark’s personal intern.” It wasn’t surprising with how smart he already was proving he was. “Nice to meet you, Peter.” A high pitched squeak came from him when he said that, his face turned pink.

“Breathe, kid.” Tony put his hand on his shoulder, an attempt to calm Peter down. “How about you go to the vending machine and get something, I saw one down the hall,” Tony told him. 

Peter nodded and ran out of the room. “So, he’s your personal intern?” “He’s usually a lot more professional than that, I still can't get him to call me Tony.” “How old is he?” “15, but he’ll be 16 next fall.” 

“And he can keep up with you?” Tony laughed “He can do more than keep up with me.” That was saying a lot coming from him. Bruce made a mental note to ask if Tony would be comfortable with him and Peter working together on something.

He had to admit it was refreshing to meet someone that liked him as Bruce Banner instead of just the Hulk.


	3. Clint Meets Peter

Clint was bored. And because of that, he decided to go exploring through the vents despite Tony explicitly telling him to stop doing that. He was currently on the floor where all the bedrooms were, it was fun to spy on all his friends. 

He was expecting to find Nat binge-watching My Little Pony (a show that she would never admit to watching to anyone and if Clint even tried to tell anyone she would murder him) or Steve eating the same junk food that he got onto other people for eating.

He was not expecting to find a teenage boy talking on the phone in a room that was supposed to be empty. Not wanting to give himself away before he could get more information, he quietly positioned himself where he could see him through the slots of the vent. 

He was still on the phone with someone, talking about...school?  _ How old is this kid?  _ After deciding he had too many questions to wait longer, he started to prepare to drop out of the vent. 

But before he did, “Hey, hold on a minute.” He put his phone down and started to search the room. There was no way he heard him, Clint was a professional spy, there just no way he was going to get caught by a  _ kid _ . 

There was the sound of something hitting the vent and then suddenly, the part of the vent he was in dropped to the ground with him in it. He recovered fast, backing out of the vent as quickly as possible. But the kid was faster.

As soon as he stood up, the same stuff that had taken down the vent hit him. The force of it threw him against the wall and it held him there.  _ What is this stuff?  _ Now that he could see it up close, he recognized it. 

It was the same stuff Spider-Man used.  _ Well, that explains a lot.  _ “You’re Spider-Man?” The look of panic on his face only confirmed it. “But you’re 12!” “Hey, I’m almost 16!” “That just means your 15.” 

The kid, who he now knows as Spider-Man (Spider-Boy more like it), crossed his arms and huffed. After a minute of awkward silence, he was still processing that the literal child in front of him as Spider-Man, he had finally had enough. 

“Can you get this stuff off of me?” “Right. Sorry about that, you scared me.” He went over to one of the desks and pulled out a spray can, then started to use it on the parts of the webbing that were attached to the wall.

“This has happened before so I keep some here, just in case. The rest of it should dissolve in a few hours” “I’m just glad to be free.” “I’m Peter by the way.” “Clint.” “Yeah, Mr.Stark has told me about you.” 

He had a billion questions now that he wasn’t covered in web fluid, he really hoped that the stuff wasn’t coming out of him. “I guess you might have a few questions.” “Just a few.” Clint listed them off as fast as Peter could answer them. 

It must have been at least an hour before they realized that the friend that Peter had been talking to was still on the phone listening to them.


	4. Natasha Meets Peter

Clint told her all about his encounter with Peter aka Spider-Man and after that, she knew she had to meet him. That proved to be harder than she thought. The kid was never alone. 

He would either spend all of his time in the lab with Tony or Bruce, or he would spend time chatting with Pepper. But it seemed that fate was on her side. It was a complete accident that she found him, alone, in the enhanced gym.

It made sense he would train here knowing that he had some kind of super strength and agility. She was only there herself to test out her widow bites. But she wasn’t one to pass up opportunities, so she walked up to where he was sparing with one of the dummies that Tony made for Steve.

He was only dressed in a pair of sweatpants, there was a shirt soaked in sweat a couple of yards away from him. She made sure to approach quietly so that he wouldn’t notice her yet, she wanted to watch first.

He was beating the dummy to a pulp, whichh was impressive since not even Steve could break that thing, but he didn’t look like he was trying too hard. When he made a direct hit with its chest, the metal cracked.

“Crap.” He stopped fighting. “Impressive.” Peter finally noticed her and looked at her. “Hi, I didn’t see you there.” “I didn’t want you to until now.” He didn’t seem creeped out by her comment, most people would have been. 

“I don’t doubt that.” she smiled. “What are you doing here anyway, it’s nearly 2:00 a.m?” “Couldn’t sleep.” He grabbed his shirt from the spot he left it and put it on. She could tell what he meant by that.  _ Nightmares. _

It was hard to believe that he had ever experienced anything that could cause nightmares so bad that he had to do this in order to calm down, but she knew better after watching him break that dummy.

“If you're not too tired from killing Tony’s dummy, you could spar with me.” He looked at her like he wanted to refuse with the excuse that he didn’t want to hurt her, but it seemed he also knew better. “Sure.”

He lasted thirty seconds, which is longer than most. After that, she promised that they would be training together from now on.


	5. Wanda Meets Peter

Everyone was either out or they were during their own thing today. So she decided to go to the communal living room and watch some T.V. She was surprised to find out that there was a young teenage boy fast asleep on the couch. 

She figured that this was Stark’s intern that Clint told her about, but that didn’t explain why he was here instead of his bedroom. A closer look told her that he most likely accidentally fell asleep. 

Next to the arm that was hanging off the couch was an open book on the floor.It also looked like he really needed the sleep, dark circles under his eyes, so she decided to just leave him be. 

She put on one of the many Disney movies that Stark owned, which made more sense now that she knew that he had a kid hanging around the tower. Halfway through the movie, she noticed that he started to shake. 

When she paused the movie she realized that he was also mumbling something that she couldn’t make out. Then the shakes turned violent and the mumbles became yelling. “Help!” 

She jumped out of her seat and went straight to him. “Peter, wake up !” His eyes opened, tears were streaming down his face. “What…” “You were having a nightmare.” He took a deep breath, attempting to slow his breathing down a bit. 

She hadn’t noticed that she was still holding onto him until the elevator door opened. It was Stark. “Hey, kid.” He went straight to the boy, then pulled him in for a hug as soon as he got close enough.

“Friday told me you had a nightmare.” Peter didn’t say anything, he just nodded. “How about we go to your room and we can watch some Star Wars.” He nodded again. Stark looked at her and mouthed a silent “Thank you for being here.” 

She smiled at him and watched as they walked away. Wanda would have never thought to see Stark act so...paternal. They had become friendlier over time, she had stopped blaming him for the death of her parents and he forgave her for her part in the war between him and Steve, but she still hadn’t gotten to know him that well. 

She was going to have to rethink how she saw him.


	6. Steve Meets Peter

Steve was an early bird. He was definitely one of those people who went to be by 8:00 p.m and woke up by 4:00 a.m (which only made the others make more grandpa jokes). Only a few of the rest of the team was awake around the same time, including Sam, Natasha, and Bucky. 

Since he was the only one of the four who could cook, (technically, Bucky was a really good baker, but somehow an awful cook) he was the one who would make breakfast. Nat had warned him that Peter was around the tower a lot so they were going to bump into each other at some point.

But he didn’t think he was going to do it at 5:00 a.m on a Tuesday. Steve was in the kitchen making some coffee, the others were sleeping in after a late-night mission when he saw him heading his way.

He was dressed in Spider-Man themed pajamas, the sleepy expression made it obvious that he had just woken up. He didn’t know what to expect from Peter. From what he has heard, he was a miniature more polite version of Tony who also was enhanced similarly to himself.

He watched him go straight for Thor’s pop tarts. “You might not want to do that. Thor doesn’t like it when we eat his pop-tarts. He stopped. “Oh. Sorry, I didn’t know they were anyone.”

“How about you let me make you something since you're hungry.” “I don’t want to-” “Don’t worry about it. I make breakfast for the team all the time. How do ham and cheese omelets sound?” “Sounds great.”

“How many would you like?” “Tw-Two.” He was a bad liar, but even if he wasn’t Steve would have known. Peter had a fast metabolism just like him so there was no way he was going to get full with just two.

“Are you sure about that?” Steve made sure to make it clear in his tone that he better not lie this time. “Five.” He got to work on breakfast for both of them. Peter got some coffee in his system, probably too much for someone his age but he didn’t say anything and got dressed just as he got a plate ready for him. 

“Thank you, Mr.Rogers.” “Please, call me Steve.” “Okay, Steve.” “Really!” He looked behind Peter and saw Tony, he must have just got off the elevator.  _ What was he doing up so early?  _

Tony was never up at this time unless he was in his lab of course. “I’ve been trying to get you to call me Tony for months now and you call him Steve after just a few hours after meeting him.”

“I’m just being polite, Mr.Stark.” “You little shit.” He sent him a disapproving look. “Yeah, yeah, I know. Language.” Peter had downed all of his food while the two of them were talking and then grabbed a backpack that he hadn’t seen from the couch.

“Ready.” “Good, Happy is waiting for us.” “Thanks again for the food, Steve.” He didn’t hear what Tony said, the elevator doors had closed by then, but the look on his face made it clear that it probably included a variety of curse words.


	7. Bucky Meets Peter

Bucky was on the search for Tony. Something was wrong with his arm and it needed to be fixed before he went on any more missions. The only problem was that he couldn’t find him. 

The only place he hasn’t checked was his personal lab. It sounded like it should be the first place to look, but Tony wasn’t in there as much as he used to be once Pepper figured out that was the place he liked to hide in. 

As he expected, no Tony, but his intern was there. Most of the Avengers had met Peter by now, so he had heard a lot about him. “Oh, hello.” “Where is Tony?” “Ms.Potts dragged him off into a meeting.

Sounded like it was going to take a while.” Bucky looked visibly disappointed. “Do you need help with something?” He hesitated, but from what he heard from the others Peter was just as smart as Tony.

“My arm isn’t working right.” He got out of his seat and walked over to him. “May I take a look?” He nodded. Peter looked at it for a few minutes until he figured out how to open it up.

It didn’t take much longer until he found something. “Ah, there it is. One of your wires must have gotten damaged on your last mission.” He got out some tape and wrapped it around the exposed wire.

“This will fix it temporarily, but you will need a replacement. I would do it right now, but I don’t think I have the right type you need in here.” “Thank you.” “Anytime. The technology in your arm is fascinating.”

The look on his face made Bucky smile. It wasn’t often he was around people who weren’t scared of him, yet Peter looked comfortable while he had been working on him.

He was also much more pleasant than Tony while fixing him up. From then on, Bucky started to go to Peter when he had problems with his arm instead of going to Tony.


	8. Thor Meets Peter

He was glad to finally be back on Midgard, it had been a while since he had seen his friends. Bruce filled him in on what had happened when he was gone. The detail that really piqued his interest was the mention of Tony’s intern, Peter Parker.

He was still new to the tower, which meant he has yet to have his favorite prank played on him. His hammer could only be picked up by those who were worthy to rule Asgard and so far none of the Avengers beside himself have been able to lift Mjölnir.

And he had the perfect plan. They were all eating dinner at the tower tonight to celebrate his return, meaning that Peter would also be attending. After the dinner, he would ask Peter to bring his hammer to him, which he would not be able to.

It would make for a good laugh.

*** * ***

The party was going great. Tony introduced Peter to him, the boy was very shy and kind. He almost felt bad for what he had planned for him. Not bad enough to call it off though, obviously.

By the end of the night, his plan started to go wrong. Thor had not thought about the possibility of Tony creating a beer that would actually get him drunk. He had totally forgotten about his little prank that he planned for Peter.

But it appeared that the Norns were on his side tonight. Right as he was being helped to his room by Steve, Peter noticed that he had left Mjölnir on the table. “Don’t worry, I’ll get it for you.”

Before anyone could tell him why that was not the best plan, he picked it up. The whole room looked at him in shock, Steve had even let him go and allowed him to drop onto the floor.

 _I did not see that coming._ Peter began to panic. “Sorry. Was I not allowed to touch it. I didn’t know.” He dropped the hammer. Thor started to laugh, still laying on the floor. “The boy is worthy.”

Peter looked around the room for an explanation. “What does that mean?” At this time, Tony was ready to step in. “He is not going off to rule Asgard. He hasn’t even graduated high school yet.”

“I can rule Asgard? Cool!” “No, you can not. Your Aunt would kill me if you moved to a different planet.” Tony then grabbed Peter by the shoulders and started to push him towards the elevator, along the way he kept mumbling “Over my dead body.”

He placed him in the elevator and then told Friday to take him to his room. When the boy was finally gone, his demeanor changed. “Ha, my kid’s worthy! Take that!” His kid? _Oh, now it all made sense._ Peter was Tony’s son.

That made more sense than him just being an intern _._ It was probably one of those secret identity things that everyone keeps trying to explain to him _._

_(He would later find out that Peter was not really Tony’s son, but the accusation did fluster them both and made Pepper almost fall down due to how hard she laughed.)_


	9. (+1) Harley Meets Peter

Tony had flown him in for the summer, claiming that he wanted him to meet his new intern. He looked him up when he was given a name. Peter Parker. Only a couple of photos came up, all of them were from school photos from his Decathlon team pictures or ones that popped up on Instagram. 

He looked nerdy, always dressed in a scientific pun t-shirt, but also sweet. Harley wasn’t sure how well they were going to get along, but he knew that it meant a lot to Tony that they did.

Happy picked him up after he landed, he was a little surprised that Tony wasn’t in the car. “He’ll meet you upfront when we get there.” He had been right, the moment he walked into the building he spotted him. 

“Good to see you.” “You too, old man.” Tony rolled his eyes. “As much as I would love to stay, Pepper told me if I miss another meeting this week that she would murder me. 

So, Peter will be showing you around today and I will catch up with you tonight.  He was disappointed, but he understood. Tony wasn’t just some random guy who broke into his garage anymore, he was also the owner of Stark Industries. 

“Where is he?” “Friday will take you up to the floor he is on. You’ll find him in the gym.”  _ Huh _ . He did not expect to hear that the nerdy guy he just saw in the photos was in a gym. Friday took him to the floor and he entered the gym.

The first person he saw was a redheaded woman who he recognized to be Black Widow. She was sparring with...Peter? Apparently, he had been hiding muscle under those dorky t-shirts.  _ And a lot of it. _

It was then he decided that he was going to get along with Peter, they were going to get along very well. He watched them spar for a while, he was doing well for someone who was going hand to hand with a trained assassin.

But Peter messed up when he froze, he had seen Harley watching them, she took him down in an instant. She helped him up and whispered something in his ear, he couldn’t make it out but whatever she said made him blush.

Peter went up to him. “You must be Harley, I’m Peter.” “I know,” he said as he shamelessly checked him out. “I guess I better get a shirt on before I start showing you around.” 

“I’d be a shame to cover all of that up, but if it makes you comfortable, go ahead.” He grabbed a shirt that had been next to the mat they were sparring on. Peter was a good tour guide, at least he was when Harley wasn’t teasing him. 

Then he was just a blushing mess. But he took mercy on him when it was time for lunch, he wanted to  _ actually _ get to know him after all. “How did Tony find you?” Peter hesitated before answering.

“I applied to be an intern and he picked me. I don’t really know why he picked me, but I’m glad he did.” Harley could tell it was a half-truth. “But he really didn’t have to come to my apartment and tell my Aunt May about it.” 

He laughed at the miserable look on his face. He could tell that was real. “Did he tell you about how he broke into my garage when I was a kid?” “No, he left that bit out,” Harley told him the story about finding a strange man in his garage and how an 11-year-old helped him.

_ (They didn’t know that Tony was watching them from the camera’s all-around SI on his phone, not really paying attention to the meeting he was in. And they definitely didn’t know he was watching when a couple hours later they started to make out in his personal lab.) _

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you like this : )


End file.
